


demolition lovers

by mr_celsius_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Deal with a Devil, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_celsius_x/pseuds/mr_celsius_x
Summary: kuroo tetsurou's life was going great. until the two people he loved the most in life were taken from him in a fatal car accident and the ones responsible faced no consequences. kuroo makes a deal with the devil to get revenge on the ones who took the ones he loved most from him before he was ready to let them go."i'll spare your soul, but you owe me." the devil says"do we have a deal?" kuroo asks, impatient."we have a deal.""good."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	demolition lovers

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a cosplay concept and i got invested so now we're here.

The incessant buzzing on the bedside table rouses an exhausted Kuroo from his sleep. As he rolls over to see who was calling him, he notices that his lovers still weren’t home. Work for him that day had been incredibly draining so he passed out in their shared bed immediately when he got home. As he grabbed his phone he noticed how late it was and began to worry, especially when he realized that the caller ID was Tsukishima. He presses the answer button and brings the phone up to his ear. 

“Kei? Where are you?” Kuroo asked, sitting up and getting out of bed. 

“Kuroo-sama, this isn’t him.” an unknown voice responds. 

“Who are you and why do you have my boyfriend’s phone?” Kuroo asks, rushing to his closet to put clothes on.

“There was an accident, Kuroo-sama.” the voice responds. 

“An accident? Is everything okay?” 

He knew that was a stupid quesiton. There wouldn’t be a random person calling him from his boyfriend’s phone if everything was okay and they definitely wouldn’t be talking to him that way. 

“There was a head on collision and the driver was killed instantly. The other passenger is still alive but unconscious and bleeding profusely. We are on the Shuto expressway. Paramedics are on the way.” The person explains. 

“I’m on my way. Thank you for letting me know.” 

Kuroo hangs up the phone and runs out to his car, not yet registering everything that the caller had said. He gets into his car and starts the engine, driving to where the caller had said they were. He sees the flashing lights and pulls over outside where they had closed the road. He gets out of the car and runs to the paramedics. “Excuse me, sir. You aren’t supposed to be here.” an officer says. 

“Kuroo-san!” a familiar voice calls from near the ambulance.

“Daichi?” 

Daichi runs over and lifts the police tape and rushes him over to the ambulance. Other officers are wheeling a cart with a large black bag on it to another vehicle. 

“Wait.” Daichi orders the people wheeling the cart. He puts a hand on the taller man’s bicep.

“Do you remember the person who called you saying the driver of the car was killed instantly when the collision happened?” 

Kuroo’s heart sank into his feet. 

“It was Kenma, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

Kuroo doesn’t even feel his knees give out, but one minute he’s standing and the next Daichi is clutching his forearms in an effort to keep him upright. 

“Do you want to see him?” Daichi asks. 

Kuroo nods. Daichi leads him to the bag and unzips it so that Kuroo can see Kenma’s face. He cupped kenma’s face, pressing a kiss between his eyebrows. 

“I love you.” he whispered, tears streaming down his face. 

“Let’s get you to the ambulance so you can ride with Tsukishima to the hospital.” Daichi says, guiding the taller man to the ambulance. 

The ride to the hospital was as normal as rides to the hospital with your dying lover get. When they get to the hospital, Tsukishima is rushed into the emergency room, Kuroo following a few paces behind.

“There was a single vehicle crash on the expressway, heading into emergency surgery now!” a paramedic calls into the emergency room. 

Kuroo frowns. He could’ve sworn there were two cars in that accident and that what was described to him was a head on collision. 

“Um, there were two vehicles involved in that crash. I saw both vehicles myself.” Kuroo says to the medic. 

“Kuroo-sama, you’re in distress. There was only one car at the scene, the driver ran into the guard rail.” the medic replied. 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged it off, pulling out his phone to text Daichi. 

Kuroo: < Daichi, the medics are telling me there was only one car at the scene. There were two there, right?

Kuroo: < I think they’re trying to gaslight me but I don’t know why they’d do that

Kuroo: < Unless they’re trying to cover something up 

Daichi: > Yeah, there were definitely two cars at the scene. What are they telling you, because that’s what my colleagues are saying as well. 

Kuroo: < They’re saying Kenma ran into the guard rail on the side of the highway. 

Kuroo: < Daichi, what’s going on? Who hit Kenma and Kei? 

Daichi: > I don’t know, Kuroo. But I don’t like where this investigation is going. 

Daichi: > I do know who hit them, though. Two big CEOs. 

Daichi: > Fumirumi Somori and Tanso Yashikita. 

Kuroo: < Could that be why they’re trying to cover it up? Because they’re big rich CEOs? 

Kuroo: < You know how they are with billionaires. 

Daichi: > You’re right. I’ll try my best to do some digging. Let me know how Tsukishima’s surgery goes. 

Kuroo < Thanks, Daichi. I’ll let you know when he gets out. 

“Kuroo-sama?” a nurse calls out 

He walks over to her. 

“Tsukishima-sama didn’t make it out of surgery. I’m so sorry.” 

Kuroo’s stomach jumped into his throat and tears he didn’t know were there started streaming down his face. 

“Can I see him?” He asks. 

The nurse nods and takes him back to where the surgeons are taking Tsukishima out of the surgery room. Kuroo cups the blond man’s face and leans down, kissing him between his eyebrows like he always did. 

“I love you, Kei. I’m sorry you were taken so young.” 

After that, he turned around and rushed out of the hospital. 

_____

  
  


The second Kuroo got into his car, he dialed Daichi’s number. He picked up on the first ring. 

“Kuroo, hey. How’d the surgery go?” Daichi answered 

“Daichi, Kei’s gone.” 

Kuroo heard the phone drop out of Daichi’s hand and hit the ground. After a moment that felt like hours, he heard his friend’s voice on the other side of the line again. 

“He’s really gone?” 

“He’s really gone. And they lied to me about what happened to him.” 

Daichi sighed. “They made me fill out a report saying that there was a single car accident. I asked my colleague who was at the scene why they were doing what they were doing and he said that I was seeing things. There was just Kenma and Tsukishima’s car at the scene. I was told it was ‘just the way things are.’” He explained. 

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was. I quit right after that. I can’t work for a place that’s trying to cover up the wrongful death of my friend.” 

Kuroo’s hand that wasn’t holding the phone squeezed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Oh, and get this,” Daichi said “the driver was drunk and driving on a suspended license. He wasn’t supposed to be driving in the first place and they’ll be facing no consequences.” 

“They’ll be facing consequences, I’ll make sure of that.” 

“Kuroo, what are you talking about?” Daichi asks, concern laced in his voice 

“Do you think that they should be able to just get away with killing two people, especially the two people I love most in life? No. I’m getting revenge.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“How about a little deal with the devil?” 

“I’m in.” 

"Good."

_____

  
  
  


Little did Kuroo know, the being he was planning to make a deal with heard everything he had just said. When he hung up, all the emotions he had suppressed hit him like a tidal wave. He lurches forward, slamming his hands against the steering wheel, letting out a scream of raw agony. 

“Why did it have to be me? Why them? Why now?” Kuroo yelled at the sky. 

The wave of nausea that hit him was almost debilitating as he opened his door and emptied his stomach contents onto the parking lot. Spitting and coughing, Kuroo takes a deep breath and starts his car, picking up his phone and dialing Kei’s teammate, Kyotani. 

He picked up on the first ring 

“Hello?” He answers. 

“Hey, Kyotani-san. It’s Kuroo.” Kuroo says. 

“Kuroo-san? Is everything okay? You never call me, especially not this late.” 

“No. Everything's not okay. Kei and Kenma were killed in a car accident and the ones responsible were not only drunk, but on a suspended license and they’re reporting it as a single vehicle crash. They’re saying Kenma ran into the guardrail when he was hit in the middle of the fucking interstate.” 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” 

“I wish I was. I really wish I was.” 

“What are you going to do? You can’t just let them get off without consequences.” 

“I’m going to get revenge. I’m calling because I want to know if you want to help me.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“How about a little deal with the devil?” 

Kuroo could hear the younger man’s slight gasp. He knew it was a far fetched idea that he didn’t expect anyone to go with, but he also knew who Kyotani was. He knew the lengths he’d go to for his friends and loved ones. 

“I’m in. They deserve to face consequences.” Kyotani answers. Kuroo could feel the smirk on his face from here and he shivered a little. 

“Excellent. Let’s keep this under wraps. The only other person who knows is Daichi and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” 

“Perfect.” 

____ 

After finishing up with the rest of the calls he needed to make while he was driving home, Kuroo prepared himself to make the most difficult call he would probably ever have to make. He pulled into his apartment complex and entered his empty apartment. It was cold. There was no Tsukishima cooking dinner or watching some nature documentary on TV that Kuroo always complained about being boring. There was no laughter from Kenma’s game room as he streamed on Twitch. No yelling when he couldn’t beat a difficult level. It felt lifeless. 

Kuroo went over and sat down on his couch, putting his head in his hands and finally letting the tears fall now that he was alone. He sobbed for what felt like hours, until his under eyes were burning and ringed with red and his eyelashes were clumped together. He sighed deeply and pulled out his phone, dialing Akaashi’s contact. 

Akaashi picked up on the final ring. 

“Kuroo-san? It’s 5am.” He answered, obviously not happy to be woken up. 

“Sorry, Akaashi. Is Bokuto awake?” Kuroo asked, cringing that his voice gave away the fact that he had been crying. 

“He is now. What’s going on? It sounds like you’ve been crying.” Akaashi points out. Kuroo internally curses how intuitive the younger man was. 

“Kei and Kenma were killed in a car accident.” 

Kuroo heard a pained sound from the other side of the line, followed by sniffling from Bokuto. 

“I’m so sorry, Kuroo-san. Is there anything we can do?” Akaashi says after a moment. 

“If you guys could help me plan their funerals that would be wonderful. I don’t want to burden you guys too much but I would really appreciate it.” 

“Of course, Kuroo. We’re always here for you.” Bokuto says quietly. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow sometime if that’s okay, I guarantee that the media will have picked up on this by the time tomorrow rolls around and I can’t handle being at home right now. There’s no life in this God damned apartment.” 

“That’s fine. Get some sleep, Kuroo-san. You’ve had a long and stressful night. You need sleep.” Akaashi says. 

“Thank you guys, goodnight.” 

____

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
